Isla Nublar
Isla Nublar is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #2. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive somewhere in the amusement park. Sora notices a man trying to calm and tame against Dinosaur-looking Heartless. After wondering why they won't listen to him, Sora, Donald and Goofy step in and defeat the monsters. The man thanks them and introduces himself as Owen Grady. Owen reveals that he was asked from a friend of his to find her nephews, who went missing after the sudden escape of a highly intelligent and strong artificial dinosaur named Indominus. WIth the Heartless running around and the Indominus on it's rampage, Owen and Sora decide to join forces. They soon meet up with Claire Dearing, the boys' aunt and she and Owen begin to bicker about her wanting to come along. Sora tries to inform her of the Heartless mixing into the park's problems, but she only insists even more. Owen agrees to let her come along, as long as she listens to him. The five begin searching for them and trail the boys back to the park after barely surviving the Indominus. The Indominus continues its rampage, killing several Apatosaurus and smashing into the park's pterosaur aviary. Gray and Zach, the two mssing boys, arrive at the main park as the pterosaurs and Heartless begin attacking the visitors. Sora and Owen find Gray and Zach, while armed troops subdue the pterosaurs. As they fight against both parties, Sora notices that the Heartless don't really take a liking towards the dinos. It looks like as if it an all out war between the two. Meanwhile, as a man named Vic Hoskins stands on the helicopter landing pad, observing the ordeal taking place, Facilier enters through a corridor of darkness and tells Hoskins that his Heartless don't seem to like those dinosaurs. Hoskins replies, saying that the monsters only add onto his plan. He planned on using the Velociraptors trained by Owen Grady for military operations, claiming that these animals are more deadly than dozens of foot soldiers. With them, he'll use them to save the citzens. But in order to have people to save, incidents must occur. Facilier doesn't want to save the people, only to turn them into Heartless. He warns Hoskins that he'll pile on the Heartless to help him out, and to see them and the dinosaurs have it out, only for his amusement as the world will crumble as the war between the dinosaurs and Heartless rages on. Later, Hoskins assumes command and decides to use the velociraptors to track and kill the Indominus; Owen reluctantly agrees with the plan. The velociraptors follow the Indominus‍ ' scent into the jungle, and Owen and several InGen soldiers launch an attack, with Sora, Donald and Goofy staying behind with Claire and her nephews just in case something happens. However, because Indominus has raptor DNA, it can communicate with the velociraptors, and turns them against the soldiers. Owen rekindles his bond with one, but soldiers kill it. Meanwhile, Hoskins has Dr. Wu helicoptered off the island with dinosaur embryos, protecting his research. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Owen, Claire, Zach, and Gray find Hoskins in the lab packing up the remaining dinosaur embryos. As Hoskins reveals Jurassic World is merely a front to create genetically-modified dinosaurian super-weapons, he is mauled by Heartless. Sora and Owen leads Claire, Zach, and Gray outside, where the other raptors confront them. Owen reestablishes his bond with them before the Indominus appears. The raptors align with Sora, Donald, Goofy and Owen and attack the Indominus, resulting in them being killed. Knowing they are outmatched, Claire lures the park's veteran Tyrannosaurus rex into a fight with the Indominus. The T-R''ex'' is overpowered until the reappearance of the lone surviving raptor, "Blue". With the instincts of the Indominus being to dominate and overpower the other dinosaur species, it's own motives causes it to naturally turn itself into a Heartless. With the help of Sora and Owen, the two dinosaurs force the Heartless Indominus towards the lagoon, where the resident Mosasaurus drags it underwater. The T-Rex ''departs, with Blue following. Owen and Claire, along with her nephews, thank Sora, Donald and Goofy for their help. The three depart after everything had finally settled. Characters * Owen Grady (Chris Pratt) (seen, but not a party member) * Claire Dearing (Bryce Dallas Howard) * Zach Mitchell (Nick Robinson) * Gray Mitchell (Ty Simpkins) * Barry (Omar Sy) * Vic Hoskins (Vincent D'Onofrio) * Blue * The Indominus Rex * The T-Rex Objective Themes * ''"Escape the Pteurosaurs while protecting Gray and Zach!" - Tension Rising * "Protect the truck while fending off against the raptors!" - Rowdy Rumble * "Team up with the Raptors and defeat the Indominus' Heartless!" - Sinister Shadows Boss Themes * Indominus (1st) - Dance to the Death * Indominus (2nd) - Sinister Shadows Quotes TBA Trivia * TBA Category:Non-Disney Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion